Changes
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Que pasaría si dejas de ver a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida durante mucho tiempo, y cuando vuelves a verlo resulta que no es NADA como tu lo dejaste? Las cosas han cambiado en la vida de Kisa Shouta, y su mejor amiga no esta muy cómoda con eso.
1. Kisa-san's Best Friend

Se que corro peligro de que Bella me asesine lenta y dolorosamente.. pero el Fic ya esta terminado.. asi ke no tiene caso ke se enoje mucho conmigo..=D Bueno esto se me ocurrio durante una fiesta.. la mayoria de mis Fics vienen a mi asi..xD y ahora con Kisa es mucho mas facil..! espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews..! es un fic de 5 capis.. disfruten..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisa-san's Best Friend..!

Usualmente no iba a la universidad de Yukina, pero ese día se había armado de valor y había decidido ir por él cuando saliera de clases. Kisa llevaba gafas oscuras y un enorme gorro que le había robado a Mino esa mañana, había tomado valor, pero no tanto valor como para ir y meterse a la universidad y ser visto llevarse a Yukina de ahi. Había trabajado como loco desde las 8 de la mañana para salir a tiempo para pasar por Yukina, sabia que el chico no tenia trabajo ese día por que la librería se preparaba para un fin de semana especial en el que trabajarian toda la noche por que un nuevo manga de "The Kan" estaba por salir y tendrian un especial de media noche.

-Ultima vez que vengo para acá- murmuró Kisa cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a la estacion de tren que estaba cerca de la universidad. Había decidido esperar a Yukina ahi, era lo mas lejos que pudo llegar sin que su sentido común lo convenciera de salir corriendo.

-Te juro que dibujó eso!

-Yo no le vi forma de nada.

-Que si era! Que piensas tu, Yukina?- Kisa se torció el cuello de lo rápido que volteó.

-Bueno, el arte tiene mucho que ver con como lo interpretas, supongo que pudo ser ambas cosas- respopndió Yukina, llevaba el cabello recogido con una liga, a Kisa le encantaba mirarlo asi, siempre se peinaba de esa forma cuando cocinaba para él.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el muchacho que le habia preguntado, el grupo de amigos se detuvo en la puerta que dividia un tren de otro.

-Que? No vas a casa?- le preguntaron sus compañeros de clase a Yukina al ver que se dirigía en dirección opuesta.

-Oh, no, iré a comprar un par de cosas para preparar una cena especial- respondió Yukina con sonrisa soñadora.

-Uuh, ya me las olía que tenías novia- dijo en tono jugueton uno de los chicos haciendo que Yukina riera.

-No, te equivocas, yo tengo noviowoohh!- Kisa, al ver que Yukina estaba a punto de cometer una barbaridad, había decidido intervenir. Pasó por un lado de Yukina golpeandolo en la espalda de camino. El chico se tambaleó hacia adelante casi cayendo encima de sus compañeros. Kisa no se molesto en disculparse, solo salió corriendo y se ocultó tras un enorme pilar, para cuando Yukina se giró, Kisa ya se había perdido de vista.

-Pero que grosero.

-Mal educado- murmuraron los amigos de Yukina. Después de una rápida despedida, el grupo de amigos de separó y Yukina se dirigió al tren que lo llevaría a comprar el mejor pescado de la ciudad, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con una persona bajita con un enorme y peludo gorro en la cabeza.

-Disculpa, no te... que?- cuando la persona levantó el rostro se encontro con una familiar mirada acusadora- Kisa-san!

-Como puedes andar por ahi diciendo esas cosas?!- fue todo lo que el chico recibio por saludo. Sin decir mas, tiró de Yukina para ocultarlo de la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Pero Kisa-san, que haces aqui, apenas son las 6 de la tarde?- preguntó Yukina, sabía que Kisa siempre trabajaba hasta entrada la noche- acaso te permitieron salir a descanzar?

-No, salí temprano hoy- respondió Kisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia afuera de la estación- terminé mi trabajo y como sabía que no tendrías que ir a la libreria... erm.. decidí que... eeehh.. podriamos ir a... cenar, o algo.

Yukina no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Kisa era demasiado lindo cuando se trataba de citas. Pensó en tomar la mano del pelinegro, pero sabía que solo lograría que Kisa se molestara, asi que lo siguió hacia afuera de la estación. Aún había varios estudiantes dejando las instalaciones de la universidad.

-No me gusta venir aqui- dijo Kisa, Yukina se giro para mirarlo, podía ver la incomodidad de Kisa reflejada en como se cubría mas con la bufanda cubriendo lo poco de su rostro que quedaba visible- se me quedan viendo raro.

-No lo harían si no trajeras unas gafas que te cubren la mitad del rostro y un sombrero que parece hecho con cabello humano- rió Yukina.

-Calla! Me ven raro por que vengo contigo!- dijo Kisa, Yukina soltó una risita, en verdad no podía culparlo a él cuando era Kisa el que llamaba toda la atencion con tremendo disfraz.

-A donde me llevaras a cenar?- preguntó Yukina al fin tomando la mano de Kisa una vez que entraron por una calle sola. Kisa se sonrojó a mas no poder pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

-Hay un restaurant cerca que hace un Kare delicioso- respondió despues de unos segundos. Le costaba encontrar su voz con Yukina tan cerca.

-Suena delicioso!- exclamó Yukina. Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar un poco escondido entre las calles. Antes de entrar, Kisa suavemente soltó la mano de Yukina, quien no se sintio mal, sino todo lo contrario, al fin habia caminado de la mano de kisa por 10 minutos enteros sin que se quejara o hiciera intento de soltarse.

-Mesa para dos, por favor- pidió Kisa a la chica que los recibió en la entrada.

-Claro que si, sigame por favor- dijo la muchacha. Yukina se sorprendió al ver que el interior era espacioso y lleno de gente. Siguieron a la chica hacia una mesa que estaba en una esquina del lugar- vendre en un minuto a tomar su orden.

-Parece un restaurante popular- dijo Yukina tomando asiento.

-Te dije que el Kare era bueno- Kisa se sentó también y comenzó a inspeccionar la carta. Pegó un brinco cuando sintió la pierna de Yukina acariciar la suya por debajo de la mesa. Estaba por regañar al tonto del chico pero Yukina se le adelantó.

-Lo siento, Kisa-san, la mesa es un poco pequeña, y mis piernas son largas- dijo Yukina y Kisa simplemente se sonrojo y enterró el rostro en el menú.

La cena siguió bastante comoda, hablaron de todo un poco y bebieron cerveza. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kisa y Yukina no compartían un dia de descanzo como ese. Kisa usualmente estaba ocupado y Yukina tenía que estudiar también. Y cuando podían reunierse, no era precisamente para audiencia pública. Después de un delicioso plato de arroz con Kare, pidieron la cuenta y se prepararon para irse. La mesera llego con un papel y lo puso sobre la mesa. Yukina estiró la mano para tomarlo pero Kisa se lo ganó.

-No, no, yo te invité, así que yo pago- dijo Kisa sacando su billetera.

-No te molestes, Kisa-san- dijo Yukina tomando su mochila para sacar algo de dinero.

-Dije que esta bien, yo pagaré la cena- dijo Kisa mirando a Yukina con el entrecejo junto. El chico lo miró un instante y despues sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Yukina dedicandole una de sus mas deslumbrantes sonrisas haciendo que a Kisa y a la mesera se les cayera el dinero que intercambiaban.

Después de pagar la cena y beber una ultima cerveza, los dos se preparaban para irse, Yukina se movía lentamente como si no quisiera irse aún, o como si no quisiera separarse de Kisa.

-O... o... oi- Yukina miró a Kisa al escucharlo. Sonrió cariñosamente al ver lo rojo que estaba. Kisa había reunido mucho valor y se preparaba para decirle algo.

-Si, Kisa-san?- dijo Yukina sonriendo, Kisa no lo miraba, miraba directamente al suelo y temblaba un poco. Yukina decidió darle su tiempo para hablar.

-Qui... quieres ir a mi c... casa? Puedes quedarte- preguntó Kisa, había luchado arduamente durante los ultimos meses y seguía sin sentirse del todo comodo cuando se trataba de ser cariñoso con Yukina.

-Por supuesto que si, Kisa-san, me encantaría- respondió Yukina acariciando la pierna de Kisa por debajo de la mesa, y en esa ocación seguro no habia sido accidente. Kisa se puso rojo cual tomate y se levantó de un brinco.

-Basta de ridiculeces, vamonos ya!- exlcamó antes de salir pitando del lugar con un sonriente Yukina pisandole los talones. El viaje en tren fue silenciosamente cómodo, en el bagón solo iban ellos y una pequeña anciana sentada hasta el otro extremo, asi que Yukina se sintió libre de tomarle la mano a su amor durante todo el viaje. Kisa se dejó hacer, mientras no hubiese nadie mirando todo estaría bien.

Caminaron de la estación hasta el edificio donde vivía Kisa. Yukina estaba radiante, nunca habia pasado tanto tiempo con Kisa de ese modo. Sabía que Kisa no era muy cariñoso que digamos, era sexy, pero no cariñoso. Y poder tomarle la mano y pasar un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminaban era un gran avance para él. Llegaron al edificio y Yukina soltó a Kisa, alguien podría verlos y a su novio no le gustaría eso. Subieron las escaleras platicando tranquilamente.

-En serio, yo pense que estaba enojado, pero resultó que...- el comentario de Yukina murió cuando Kisa se detuvo de golpe frente a su departamento.

-Que diablos...- comenzó a decir Kisa al ver que la puerta de su departamento estaba medio abierta y una potente musica sonbaba desde dentro. Él vivia solo, y nunca ponía musica a tanto volumen, mucho menos dejaria su puerta abierta. Se quedó de píe con las llaves en una mano y mirando la puerta confundido. Yukina le entregó su mochila y se adelantó con cara seria, tal vez un ladrón o un hombre ebrio habian entrado al departamento y seguía ahi dentro.

-Yukin... espera! Ten cuidado- dijo Kisa adelantandose un paso para seguirlo, pero Yukina lo detuvo y lo hizo apartarse de la puerta.

-Esperame aqui, Kisa-san- le indicó Yukina antes de abrir la puerta del departamento con cuidado y entrar en silencio. Kisa miró a Yukina desaparecer dentro del departamento y se sintió estupido. Él era mayor, él era el que deberia haber entrado primero a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Se apresuró a entrar, sacó algo de la mochila de Yukina para usarlo como arma, pinceles y cuadernos de dibujo, de mucho le iban a servir en una situacion asi.

-Yuki... na- al entrar se dio de frente contra la espalda de Yukina, quien miraba hacia la habitación de Kisa con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Kisa siguió la mirada de su chico y también se quedó sorprendido. A la entrada del pequeño departamento de Kisa había dos maletas gigantes color morado y unos zapatos de tacón corrido color negro. La dueña de dichos articulos estaba en pleno baile en la habitación de Kisa con la música a todo volumen y una lata de cerveza en una mano.

-Erm... Kisa-san?- preguntó Yukina en voz baja. La chica vestia unos shorts cortisimos de pijama y una blusa de tirantes, era alta para ser Japonesa y el cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros. Les estaba dando la espalda a ambos. Justo en el momento en el que Yukina iba a caminar hacia ella para preguntar quien era, la canción cambio de ritmo y la chica meneo el trasero rapidamente, eso provoco un sonrojo por parte de Yukina y un jadeo emocionado por parte de Kisa.

-No puede ser!- exclamó Kisa provocando que Yukina lo mirara confundido y que la música se detuviera de pronto.

-Ki... Kisa-san- por experiencia sabía que su novio era gay y que no se emocionaria tanto al ver el trasero de una chica, pero esa reaccion...

-Kii-chan!- el agudo grito que salió de la chica sacó a Yukina de su confusión y lo hizo mirarla.

-Mii-chan!- Kisa y la chica, Mii-chan, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron fuertemente dando saltos. Yukina se quedó junto a la entrada mirando la escena con una ceja alzada, se veia que esos dos erran muy amigos, pero Kisa nunca habia mencionado a una amiga tan cercana.

-Que?! Cuando? Como?!- exclamó Kisa mirando a la chica.

-Se terminó el internado de estudios, haré mi ultimo año aqui en Japón!- exclamó la chica, mas gritos por parte de ambos y mas abrazos. Yukina se comenzaba a sentir incomodo al ver como la chica se aferraba a Kisa como si nunca quisiera soltarse.

-Eso es estupendo!

-Si, lo malo es que pase demasiado tiempo fuera, y mi viejo departametno ya esta rentado, así que no tengo lugar en donde quedarme- dijo la chica señalando las maletas en la entrada.

-No te preocupes, tengo un futon extra- dijo Kisa rápidamente señalando el armario.

-Oh, sabia que podia contar contigo!- exclamó la chica dando saltitos.

-Como te fue en tu viaje? Tienes que contarmelo todo!- dijo Kisa tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, Yukina abrio los ojos, por que a ella si la tomaba de las manos tan tranquilamente?

-Que me dices tu? Pasaste tres años sin mi y asaltando todo club de Tokyo, seguro te acabaste a todos los hombres de la ciudad!- bromeó la chica, Yukina bajo la mirada, ya estaba olvidando el pasado oscuro de Kisa, no que le importara demasiado, pero aun así...

-Cállate, tu eras la que me hacía así!

-Seguro casi quedas preñado de alguien al no tenerme para controlarte!- dijo la chica dandole un empujón jugueton a Kisa.

-Por supuesto que no, baka!- dijo Kisa pasando un brazo por la cintura de la mujer y apretandola fuertemente.

-No te creo capaz de controlarte a ti mismo!- dijo la chica apretando a Kisa contra su pecho- no haz crecido para nada.

-Y tu te operaste, estoy seguro- dijo Kisa pellizcando la nariz de la chica quien le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Te extrañe tanto, Kii-chan!- la chica se le hecho encima a Kisa nuevamente y Yukina sintió una punzada en el pecho pero se controló rapidamente.

-Yo también te extrañe, sabes lo aburrido que estuve cuando te fuiste?- ahora la punzada en el pecho fue diferente para Yukina. No sabía a que iba todo eso. Debía pasar? Debía interrumpirlos? O mejor era irse y volver otro dia?

-Vaya, sigues con los mismos gustos- dijo la muchacha.

-Eh?- Kisa siguió la mirada de su amiga y recordó que Yukina seguia junto a la entrada- diablos, pero que mal educado, lo siento mucho.

Tiró de la mano de la chica y la acercó a Yukina. Le sonrió a su novio antes de volver a mirar a la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yukina se sorprendio cuando Kisa le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos firmemente. Se sientió mas tranquilo, y algo estúpido a decir verdad, como había podido estar celoso de una chica?

-Mii-chan, te presento a Yukina Kou- dijo Kisa señalando a Yukina, quien seguia algo sorprendido por todo eso. La chica se acercó e inclinó la cabeza levemente en dirección a Yukina.

-Mucho gusto enconocerte, mi nombre es Nakano Miho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Explico el nombre de Miho: Nakano- es el nombre de mi familia en Japon.. me adoptaron por un año..xD asi ke uso su apellido con mucho respeto y Miho- el nombre de la chica mas lista de mi salon de clases.. y muy muy buena amiga mia..=D bueno solo dire ke espero reviews..=D


	2. Boyfriend

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Boyfriend..!

Nakano Miho era la mejor amiga de Kisa desde que habían cumplido 15 años. Estudiaron la preparatoria juntos y también habían ingresado a la misma universidad, incluso habían comenzado a trabajar en Marukawa juntos, pero la chica no soportó las condiciones de trabajo, así que decidó cambiar de profesión. La mercadotecnia se le daba bien, era muy creativa, asi que había ingresado a estudiar esa carrera. Le habían ofresido un internado de 3 años en los Estados Unidos, era fantástico, ya que elevaría su curriculum bastante.

-Muero de hambre!- dijo Miho una vez que se presentó propiamente con Yukina.

-Ordenemos algo de comer- Kisa se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-Esta bien, Kisa-san, puedo cocinar algo- dijo Yukina subiendo las mangas de su camisa.

-No te molestes, es solo para ella asi que le ordenaré dos pizzas enteras- le respondió Kisa marcando un numero.

-Cállate! No es mi culpa que seas pequeñísimo y no te entre nada de comida- dijo Miho dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kisa y lanzándose a la cama. Kisa soltó una risa y llamó por teléfono.

Yukina también se dirigió a la habitación de Kisa, ahí era donde siempre se sentaban a comer. Miho estaba recostada sobre la cama jugueteando con el control remoto del estereo de Kisa. La chica le sonrió al verlo entrar y Yukina le devolvió la sonrisa. Se veía que la chica era amigable, y si parecía tener 30 años. No se veia mayor, pero no tenia el rostro tan juvenil como Kisa.

-Entonces, cuantos años tienes?- preguntó Miho una vez que había logrado poner música a volumen bajo.

-Tengo 21, voy a la universidad- respondió Yukina sentandose en el suelo.

-21, eh? Vaya, eres muy joven- dijo Miho recargando la cabeza en su mano. Se sorprendió al saber que el chico tenía esa edad, usualmente, Kisa no salia con hombres tan jovenes, le gustaba decir que apenas era estudiante de preparatoria. Eso era lo que les gustaba a los hombres que buscaban una aventura de una noche.

-Miho, ven un momento, que quieres en tu pizza?- escuchó la voz de Kisa desde la cocina. Le sonrió a Yukina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kisa para explicarle.

-Escucha, Kii-chan- lo llamó una vez que Kisa terminó el pedido- me siento mal si llegué en un momento inadecuado.

-Eh? Que quieres decir?- preguntó Kisa poniendo el teléfono en una mesita.

-Bueno, no sabía que tendrías a alguien contigo hoy, no quiero arruinar tu noche- dijo Miho- podría ir a un hotel solo por hoy.

-Por supuesto que no, esta bien, Yukina vendrá otro día- dijo Kisa con una sonrisa.

-Ot... otro día?- preguntó Miho, Kisa nunca dejaba que sus amores de una noche volvieran a su departamento. Por algo eran "de una noche".

-Si, la semana que viene no tendré mucho trabajo, así que podrá venir mas tiempo- dijo Kisa sacando un par de vasos y un bote de agua.

-Q... que?- Miho no podía estar mas confundida, quería que ese chico viniera todos los días de la siguiente semana? Pero como era posible eso?

-Yukina, tienes sed?- preguntó Kisa mirando hacia su habitación, en donde Yukina ya se había acomodado sobre la cama.

-Ah, si, gracias Kisa-san- se escuchó la respuesta de Yukina, Kisa se veia tan tranquilo con el chico ahi en su habitación que...

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Miho manoteando en dirección a los vasos que Kisa estaba por llenar. El hombre se detuvo a media acción y la miró confundido- me estas diciendo que este chico puede venir cuando se le antoje, a la hora que se le antoje, y hacer lo que se le antoje... y no te importa?

-Pues no, si me importara no le habría dado una llave- respondió Kisa encogiendose de hombros. _"Le dio una llave!"_ pensó Miho. Esto era mas alarmante de lo que pensaba.

-Nakano-san, tu celular esta vibrando- se escuchó la voz de Yukina desde la habitación. Miho corrió hacia alla y respondió rápidamente. Sin poner mucha atención a la persona que llamaba, miró a Yukina acercarse a Kisa, quien estaba sirviendo tres vasos con agua. El hombre en el teléfono seguía hablando pero ella solo podía ver como Yukina le pasaba los brazos por la cintura a Kisa y le besaba la cabeza haciendo que la mujer viera rojo.

-_Miiiiiho? Estas ahi?_- se escuchó la voz en el teléfono.

-Claro que iremos- fue todo lo que respondió antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Aqui tienes Mii-cha...

-Kii-chan, saldremos hoy, ponte guapo- dijo Miho pasando de largo a Kisa y Yukina y dirigiéndose hacia sus maletas.

-Que? Salir? Pero...

-Nada de peros! Nakanishi y Kane-kun nos esperarán en el Bora Bora- Miho llegó hacia la cama y lanzó su maleta al suelo para abrirla.

-Mii-chan, no puedo salir hoy- dijo Kisa poniendo el vaso de agua para Miho en la mesita de centro y sentandose en el suelo. Yukina lo siguió. Miho lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Acabo de llegar del extrangero y no he visto a mis amigos en tres años! Tienes que llevarme a un club!- le dijo acercandosele a Kisa amenazadoramente.

-Pero Mii-chan, no puedo ir, Yukina...

-Oh, no te preocupes por mi, Kisa-san. Esta bien, hace mucho que no se ven, ve y disfruta- dijo Yukina, por supuesto que no se sentía del todo cómodo sabiendo que su novio iría a ese lugar en el que había convivido con muchísimos otros hombres.

-Lo vez, estará bien- dijo Miho buscando que ponerse.

-No, Yukina, yo te invité, no voy a...

-Shouta!- exclamó Miho.

-No me grites así! Suenas como mi madre- dijo Kisa sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a saludarla un día de estos- dijo pensativamente Miho, después volvió a mirar a Kisa- no me importa si sueno como tu madre. Tienes que tratarme bien! Apenas acabo de llegar, concienteme!

-Oh, Mii-chan- se quejó Kisa.

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía, ya no me quieres!- dijo Miho fingiendo el llanto y haciendo que Yukina la mirara preocupado y que Kisa rodara los ojos.

-Por favor, eras la peor actriz del club de teatro en la preparatoria- le dijo Kisa burlonamente.

-Cállate!- le gritó olvidando el llanto. Yukina miraba todo entre divertido, preocupado y sorprendido. Ese par se comportaba bastante extraño, no sabía si peleaban de verdad o solo se divertían todo el tiempo- Kii-chan, por favor, yo se que tu también quieres salir!

-Kisa-san, en serio, por mi esta bien, volveré otro dia- dijo Yukina. Kisa se mordió el labio pensando en sus posibilidades. Después de pensarlo unos segundos respondió.

-Esta bien, iré- dijo Kisa haciendo que Miho soltara un gritito de alegría y lo abrazara- pero Yukina vendrá con nosotros.

-Eeehhh?!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kane-kuuuuun!- Yukina había accedido a ir con ellos al club, no iba vestido para la ocación, y la ropa de Kisa no le entraba ni a golpes, pero Miho dijo que con su apariencia y un par de accesorios nadie le diría que no al entrar. Yukina había ido contadas veces a un club, no era mucho su gusto, pero le había dado curiosidad conocer el mundo en el que había vivido Kisa por tanto tiempo.

-Miho!- al entrar al club se encontraron con dos hombres que parecían de la misma edad de Kisa, aunque se veían mucho mayores que él. Se intercambiaron saludos e intrudujeron a Yukina, quien no se inmutó ante las miradas de sorpresa de los otros dos hombres. Debían ser viejos amigos de Kisa que sabían como había sido antes.

-Tenemos una reservación, sigannos- dijeron los dos hombres y rápidamente se pusieron en hilera para poder pasar por entre toda la gente. Kisa miró hacia atras para asegurarse de que Yukina no se perdiera. Sabía que era la primera vez del chico en un club gay, y por su apariencia... se sentía incómodo al dejarlo al alcance de tantos hombres. Yukina le sonrió y apretó su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Kisa lo miraba.

Llegaron a la mesa, la cual ya tenía bebidas preparadas esperándolos, todos tomaron una y brindaron para dar el primer sorbo. Todo comenzó normal, sentados en la mesa hablando de lo que habían hecho últimamente, Miho les contaba sus aventuras en el extrangero y de mas. Las rondas seguían llegando y ellos seguían bebiendo, Yukina no bebía mucho, sabía que tenía que atender a clases al día siguiente.

-Aqui tiene, vodka con un toque de gin- dijo un mesero poniendo el vaso frente a Kisa.

-Oh, yo no ordené nada- dijo Kisa confundido.

-No, señor, se lo envían desde la barra- dijo el mesero señalando a un hombre con traje que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza.

-Erm... yo...- se giró para mirar a Yukina, estaba serio, pero no había dicho nada.

-Oh, que delicia- dijo Miho tomando el vaso y dándole un enorme trago- ay Kii-chan, que suerte tienes, no tienes que gastar tanto para beber!

-Cállate! No debiste tomarlo, lo iba a regresar- dijo Kisa mirando al tipo que bebia cerveza, no era realmente su tipo, no que importara, ya no mas.

-Esta bien, Nakano-san tiene razón, te dan bebidas gratis- dijo Yukina sonriendole a Kisa, quien no supo si sentirse aliviado de que el chico no reaccionara mal, o preocupado por que el chico no reaccionara mal.

-Lo vez, todo bien, Kii-chan- exclamó Miho dandole otro sorbo a la bebida que le habían enviado a Kisa.

La noche siguió tranquila, poco a poco se levantaron para bailar alrededor de la mesa. Yukina estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca había visto a Kisa comportarse de esa forma. Abrazaba a sus amigos cariñosamente, bailaba y bebía divertido, incluso le habia dado un par de besos frente a todos y le tomaba la mano sin inmutarse. Se le hacía extraño, bueno, pero extraño. Se puso a platicar con los amigos de Kisa mientras su novio bailaba sobre la mesa con Miho. Notaba que había varios hombres usando traje que miraban a Kisa. En ese lugar iban muchos empresarios o simplemente hombres mayores que querían una aventura con un chico joven y enérgico. Y en ese momento SU Kisa llamaba mucho la atención. Pero estaba con sus amigos, no podía decirle nada, no era correcto.

-Que tal? Me llamo Ryuchi, te invito una cerveza?- escuchó detras de él. Se giro y miró a un hombre corpulento hablarle. Yukina sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero ya vengo con alguien- dijo antes de girarse e ignorar al hombre. Sabía que podia llegar a pasar eso, pero no le molestaba, era fácil rechazarlos, era igual que las chicas que compraban Manga. Miró a Kisa y Miho bajarse de la mesa y acercarse a él, reían fuertemente y se empujaban juguetonamente como si estuvieran peleando.

-Claro que no, baka!- exclamó Kisa burlandose de la chica, Yukina no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Parecían casi hermano y hermana.

-Ah! Como te atreves-dijo Miho con su mejor expresión ofendida, después miró de reojo a Yukina- sabes que?

Miho miró altaneramente a Kisa y después se giró hacia Yukina. Tomó bruscamente la barbilla del chico con una mano y estampó sus labios con los de él. Yukina abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Kisa. El beso duró menos de tres segundos. Al separarse, Miho se giro hacia Kisa y le dió un empujón en los hombros pretendiendo estar peleando.

-Ja! Ahi lo tienes- le dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Maldita perra! Como te atreves?!- Kisa se adelantó un par de pasos hacia Miho, quien no se inmuto ni un poco. Yukina se preparó para detener la furia de Kisa, pero en ese instante un mesero llegó y les ofreció unos pequeños vasos que parecian tubos de ensayo con bebidas coloridas. Kisa y Miho se apresuraron a tomar uno y brindaron entre ellos antes de comenzar a reir. Aparentemente todo había sido una broma. Kisa miró el rostro confundido de Yukina y se apresuró a tomar un vaso para su novio.

-Tranquilo, así es ella- le dijo ofreciendole el vaso. Yukina sonrió aun un poco confundido y tomó el contenido del vaso. Si a Kisa no le importaba entonces a él tampoco. Siguieron bailando y de pronto Miho comenzó a darle vueltas a Kisa al ritmo de la musica. Yukina rió al ver que Kisa se dejaba hacer, y hasta aceleraba el paso. Como era de esperarse, Kisa se mareó y perdió el equilibrio. Miho soltó una carcajada y Kisa se tambaleo hasta la mesa de enseguida, chocó contra alguien y se apresuró a girarse para disculparse.

-Que tenemos aqui?- preguntó el tipo contra el que había chocado.

-Lo lamento mu...

-Hola, cual es tu nombre?- Kisa se paralizo al sentir unas manos grandes rodear su cadera. Intentó alejarse, pero las manos apretaron su agarre- que pasa? A donde vas.

-Espera, suel...

-Mi nombre es Abe Saitou, que hace un niño de tu edad tan noche en estos lugares?- le preguntó el hombre con voz sensual. Kisa intentó soltarse nuevamente pero no lo logró, entonces se giró y miró hacia Yukina, el chico apenas se había girado y había notado lo que sucedia. Se acercó lentamente y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento, hizo que el hombre soltara a Kisa.

-Lo siento, él viene conmigo- aclaró Yukina seriamente pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kisa y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Se sorprendió un poco al sentír que Kisa lo abrazaba de vuelta y lo apretaba suavemente, pero no lo expresó, seguía mirando al hombre con expresión seria. Lentamente el hombre miró una ultima vez a Kisa y se retiró.

-Chicos, llegaron las bebidas!- escucharon a Miho llamarles desde la mesa. Yukina soltó suavemente a Kisa y fue por bebidas para los dos, pero antes de poder moverse, sintió que Kisa apretaba su camisa con el puño.

-Lo lamento- fue todo lo que dijo. Kisa etsaba completamente rojo y miraba directamente al suelo. Yukina sonrió y tomó el rostro de Kisa entre sus manos antes de besarlo suavemente.

-No fue tu culpa, ademas, intentaste alejarte- le dijo. Desde la mesa, Miho miraba a la pareja atentamente. Sus cejas se juntaron al ver que Kisa se sonrojaba y Yukina lo besaba tiernamente. Que demonios le habia sucedido al Kisa que ella recordaba y tanto quería? El Kisa que siempre le decía que si a una noche de fiesta sin importar cuan cansado estaba. El Kisa que no se sonrojaba por idioteces relacionadas con sentimientos.

-Kii-chan, pidamos otro shot!- gritó Miho llamando su atencion, Kisa se giró hacia ella y asintió. Miho miro fijamente a Yukina y juntó las cejas. Yukina miró a la chica confundido, era como si estuviera enojada con él. Pero por que?

Pidieron mas bebidas y siguieron bailando, los amigos de Kisa ya se veian muy tomados, pero Yukina supuso que era normal, ya que ni Kisa ni Miho hacían nada al respecto. Kisa sorprendió a Yukina cuando le pidió que bailaran juntos, el chico no duró ni medio segundo en aceptar. Fue un baile tranquilo, no lento, pero tampoco los bailes sexys que hacían la mayoría de los de la pista de baile. Un baile fue todo lo que resistió Kisa antes de sonrojarse furiosamente y regresar a la mesa. Yukina estaba muy contento de haber podido bailar con Kisa. Esa noche era bastante buena, a pesar de que ya le habian coqueteado a él y a Kisa en varias ocaciones, nada malo había pasado.

-Ya vuelvo- susurró Kisa al oído de Yukina antes de ir hacia el baño. Yukina y Miho se quedaron solos en la mesa. El chico no sabía de donde aparecía tanto alcohol, pero se estaba controlando bastante bien, aparte no era tan tarde.

-Y que te parece el lugar?- preguntó Miho sin dejar de moverse, Yukina había tomado asiento junto a ella y bebía lentamente.

-No es diferente a otros clubs, pero creo que la gente que viene aqui si me sorprende un poco, son muy...

-Descaradas?

-Algo asi- rió Yukina tomando otro sorbo de bebida. Miho lo miraba fijamente, no podia creer que ese sujeto cambiase a Kisa tan radicalmente. Si, era guapo, pero Kisa usualmente se involucraba con sujetos asi de bellos. No veía la diferencia que había con Yukina, simplemente no lograba verlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisa regresaba de su tercera ida al baño, había escuchado a un par de chicos hablar de un chico extremadamente guapo en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, ese era Yukina. Los escuchó hablar de como los había rechazado cuando habían intentado ligarlo, incluso lo habían intentado los dos juntos! Kisa sonrió ampliamente, ese era su Yukina.

-Shouta!- Kisa se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, se giró rápidamente y vió algo que le heló la sangre.

-I... Ichimura?- el corazón de Kisa se detuvo por unos segundos. Un ex amante que había intentado contactarlo hacía unos meses. Ese hombre y Yukina ya se habían visto antes, de hecho, él había sido al que casi había besado antes de que Yukina le diera esa tremenda cachetada.

-Oye! No creí que volvería a verte por aqui- dijo Ichimura acercandose con una bebida en su mano.

-E... erm... no, yo ya tengo que irme- dijo Kisa mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Yukina. No quería que el chico lo viera hablando con ese hombre.

-Pero por que, el otro día me dejaste plantado, me debes una compensación- Ichimura se había acercado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Kisa de apartarse. En menos de un segundo ya lo tenía rodeandole la cintura con un brazo y acunando su mejilla con la otra.

-Suéltame! No puedes...

-Me dejaste con muchas ganas el otro día, Shouta- susurró Ichimura, estaba a centímetros del rostro de Kisa- ahora no podrás negarte.

-N... no, que me sueltes te digo!- tenía que salir de ahi, Yukina ya se había contenido varias veces esa noche, no quería que...

-Suéltalo!- todos los que estaban cerca de ahí voltearon a ver quien hacía tanto escándalo. Kisa se giró y vio a Yukina acercandose rápida y amenazadoramente. _"Maldición!"_ pensó Kisa.

-Tu de nuevo? Quien te crees que...- Yukina no detuvo su andar y de modo brusco apartó a Kisa del agarre de Ichimura y empujó al tipo. Yukina era unos centimetros mas alto y definitivamente se miraba mucho mas amenazador.

-No te quedó claro la otra vez? Kisa-san es mio, aléjate de él!- le dijo Yukina tomando a Ichimura por el cuello de sus ropas y acercandolo a su rostro.

-Suéltame! Maldito mocoso!- jadeba Ichimura intentando soltarse. Kisa se apresuró a intentar calmarlo.

-Yukina, Yukina, suéltalo por favor, vamonos de aqui- Kisa miró a su alrededor, la seguridad no tardaría en llegar si Yukina no soltaba a Ichiumura. Tomó a su novio por el brazo e intentó separarlo, pero Yukina parecía decidido a romperle la cara al tipo- Yukina, basta, tenemos que irnos.

-No... vuelvas... a tocarlo...- susurró amenazadoramente Yukina antes de soltar a Ichimura. Kisa respiró aliviado, Ichimura retrocedió unos pasos pero seguía mirando a Yukina con desprecio. Yukina le respondió la mirada igual y después se giró hacia Kisa.

-Volvamos con Miho y los dema...- los labios de Kisa se vieron atrapados entre los de Yukina y no pudo terminar la frase. Abrió los ojos con pánico al recordar que medio club los estaba mirando. Intentó empujar a Yukina para alejarlo, pero el chico simplemente lo abrazó mas fuerte y profundisó el beso. Rápidamente los ojos de Kisa se pusieron en blanco antes de cerrarlos, jadeó sin querer dentro del beso. Era uno de los besos mas apasionados que Yukina le había dado.

-Kii-cha...- Miho se detuvo al ver que todos los chicos en las mesas cercanas miraban el espectáculo que Yukina y Kisa montaban. Sus cejas se juntaron rápidamente, si bien sabía que a Kisa le gustaba andar con uno y con otro, no era un exhibicionista. Los miró separarse, Kisa estaba completamente rojo pero no se había quejado por el beso para nada. Yukina miró a un tipo alejarse hacia la salida y después ambos se giraron para volver a la mesa- que pasó?

-N... nada, Yukina baka- murmuró Kisa tomándose de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su bebida- que me ibas a decir?

-Kane-kun y Nakanishi fueron a la pista de baile- explicó Miho, señalando el área donde muchas personas se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Oh, bien, eso significa que ya estan ebrios- rió Kisa, recordaba los días que salía con ellos, a estas alturas él ya estaría de camino a un motel. Se giró para mirar a Yukina, había tomado su bebida, estaba tranquilo, así que decidió no preguntarle nada.

-Si, esa siempre es la señal- comentó Miho riendo también. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos y otra bebida mas antes de que Kisa se girara hacia Yukina y le tomara la mano. El chico había estado bastante callado desde el incidente con Ichimura.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo Kisa.

-Pero Kii-chan, la fiesta apenas empieza!- se quejó Miho golpeando el piso con un pie como niña haciendo berrinche.

-Nakanishi y Kaneko ya estan por irse, aparte Yukina tiene que asistir a clases mañana, será mejor irnos de una vez- dijo Kisa tomando su abrigo de la silla en donde los tenían y pasandole el suyo a Yukina.

-Kii-chan!

-Vamos, saldremos otro dia y prometo que durara toda la noche- le dijo Kisa poniendose su abrigo. Miho hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada.

-Aqui tienes- se giró para mirar a Yukina tendiendole su abrigo. Todo era culpa de ese chico, ese nuevo... juguete que Kisa había conseguido. Se puso el abrigo y se dirigió a la salida con un sonriente Kisa siguiendola y Yukina tomandolo por la cintura. Se había ido mucho tiempo, y las cosas habian cambiado. Y a ella no le gustaban esos cambios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Goodbye Yukina

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goodbye Yukina..!

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la noche de fiesta y era hora que Kisa no mencionaba la dichosa fiesta de toda la noche que le había prometido a Miho. La chica se había quedado a vivir con Kisa en lo que encontraba un departamento de precio accesible y cerca de la universidad a la que asistía para terminar su maestría. Yukina seguía visitando a Kisa, no se había quedado a dormir ningún día, pero siempre preparaba comida y se iba lo mas tarde que podía antes de que saliera el último tren.

Miho no estaba del mejor humor que digamos, pero no lo demostraba, no quería arruinar su primera semana con Kisa. Se llevaba bien con Yukina, pero aun asi seguía sin entender como Kisa había cambiado tanto por culpa de ese chico. También se había dado cuenta de que Kisa había cambiado prioridades, veía que Kisa estaba mas cansado de lo normal, usualmente ella le haría un tratamiento relajante y lo dejar+ia dormir durante horas de ser necesario. Pero ahora, Kisa se forzaba a si mismo a tomar energía para poder pasar mas tiempo con Yukina, y eso le molestaba a Miho.

-Mii-chan, apurate, Yukina esta por llegar- dijo Kisa mientras terminaba de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza. Habían planeado salir a cenar, invitación de Miho, para celebrar que había recibido sus papeles de los Estados Unidos para que pudieran darle el valor a todas las materias que le faltaba terminar. Con eso podría terminar de estudiar en menos de seis meses.

-Ya voy, ya voy, la belleza toma tiempo- respondió Miho saliendo del baño en ropa interior mientras se acomodaba el cabello, ahora peinado en leves ondas.

-Ponte ropa! Yukina no debe tardar- la ragañó Kisa al ver a la mujer semi desnuda pasearse por toda la casa. Miho se le acercó y meneó los hombros bailandole en frente a Kisa haciendo que este soltara una carcajada. Entonces la cerradura de la casa de Kisa sonó y Miho soltó un gritito combiando con una risa al saber que Yukina estaba por entrar- espera!

-Qu... ah! Kisa-san!- exclamó Yukina cuando Kisa empujó la puerta y no lo dejó entrar. Miho tomó su vestido rápidamente y se lo puso en un fluido movimiento.

-Ya, lo siento- dijo Kisa dejando que su novio entrara. Miho saludo con la mano a Yukina luciendo inocente.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Yukina, Kisa y Miho se miraron y soltaron una risa.

-No te preocupes, pasa, ya casi esta lista- dijo Kisa dejando entrar a Yukina. Miho se apresuró a acomodar su bolso, sin perder de vista a la pareja en la cocina. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacer que su Kii-chan volviera. Las cosas no eran las mismas sin el viejo Kisa. Y todo eso era culpa de ese estudiante, le caía muy bien el chico, pero se habia metido con la persona equivocada.

-Kisa-san, estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido- dijo Yukina levantando el rostro de su novio con una mano.

-Estoy bien, es solo el trabajo, ya sabes como es- dijo Kisa sacudiendose el agarre, Yukina no dejó de mirarlo preocupado. Miho miró la escena y sintió un foco encenderse encima de su cabeza, esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora que Yukina también había notado el cambio en Kisa, podría hacer que lo dejara en paz.

-Lista, vamonos- dijo Miho tomando su bolso y acercándose a los dos hombres en la entrada.

-Bien, vamonos- dijo Yukina poniendose los zapatos rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

-Oh, esperen, ya vengo, voy al baño, rápido- dijo Kisa.

-Y yo soy la que tarda mucho- se quejó Miho poniendose los zapatos. Kisa no le respondió y la chica salió del departamento. Yukina estaba deteniendo la puerta esperando a Kisa, y fue ahi que la chica tomó su oportunidad. Ambos miraban hacia la puerta del baño por la que había desaparecido Kisa.

-Lo estas cambiando, sabes?- dijo Miho sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, Yukina se sorprendió y se giro para mirarla.

-Perdon?- preguntó el chico completamente confundido.

-Estas cambiando a Shouta, lo estas cambiando demasiado, y eso no es bueno para él- dijo Miho mirando a Yukina fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo de que estas hablando, Nakano-san.

-Antes, Shouta no tenía ningun problema en tener una vida social activa y un trabajo equilibrado. Salía cuando podía salir, trabajaba dedicadamente, estaba contento con su vida- comenzó a explicar Miho volviendo a mirar hacia el interior del departamento- ahora hasta tú te das cuenta de que esta diferente, pálido, cansado, se esfuerza demasiado por estar contigo. No sale cuando puede, sino que se fuerza a salir solo para verte, eso le hace mucho daño a su salud.

-Que?- Yukina había abierto mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Miho. Si había notado los cambios en Kisa, pero como no le había mencionado nada, no le había dado mucha importancia.

-No solo eso, tu juventud le quita energía. Él ya no tiene 20 años, quieras o no, esa diferencia de 9 años lo esta cansando demasiado- continuó Miho, Yukina se había girado y miraba directamente al suelo- antes, sin importar con quien estuviera, todos lo hacían mas joven, y el mismo Shouta se lo comenzaba a creer, eso le daba vida, lo llenaba de energía. Pero ahora contigo...

-Yo no pretendía provocar eso...

-Pero lo hiciste, inconcientemente, no?- lo interrumpió Miho, no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar de que Yukina hacía lo posible por no encontrarse con la mirada de la chica.

-Yo... yo...

-La vida de un editor es muy difícil, y Shouta ya la tenía controlada con su estilo de vida anterior. Su tiempo y energía estaban perfectamente sincronizados- siguió Miho- si te importara no lo harías cambiar tan radicalmente, lo dejarías adaptarse.

-Claro que lo dejaría adaptarse!- saltó Yukina mirando nuevamente a Miho- lo intenté una vez, pero no sirvió, Kisa-san, él...

-Acaso lo dejaste intentar seguir con su ritmo de vida anterior?- preguntó Miho. Yukina abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, al recordar que no lo había hecho. Cuando Kisa había intentado volver a sus antiguas andadas, él habia llegado y lo había frenado de golpe, literal.

-N... no... yo...

-Lo viste en el club, Shouta sigue sintiendo atracción hacia otros- Yukina sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar las discretas miradas que había notado en Kisa la noche que habían ido al club. No se había molestado en esa ocación por que era la ley de todo hombre tener ojos traviesos- como sabes que no extraña su vida pasada si no le das la oportunidad de seguirla?

-Yo... amo a Kisa-san...

-Cuantas veces lo has escuchado reir?- preguntó Miho sorprendiendo aun mas a Yukina. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kisa no reía mucho, sonreía, si, pero no reía abiertamente con él al igual que lo hacía con Miho. De hecho, desde la llegada de la chica, Kisa se miraba sonriente todo el tiempo.

-Es que... yo...- Yukina miraba a Miho a los ojos. Todo lo que decía... tenía sentido.

-Si amas de verdad a Shouta, será mejor que le des su espacio- le dijo Miho mirandolo fijamente, escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse pero no apartaron la mirada- déjalo en paz, le harás bien al dejarlo recuperarse, sabes que si.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- dijo Kisa saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, demonos prisa o no alcanzaremos el tren- dijo Miho caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Yukina?- escuchó a Kisa preguntar al ver que su novio no se movia de su lugar. Miho se giró lentamente en su lugar y miró al chico con una ceja alzada.

-Lo siento- murmuró Yukina sin ver a Kisa a los ojos- perdonenme, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo importante y no puedo acompañarlos.

-Que? De que hablas, si habíamos planeado esta cena desde hace dos días- preguntó Kisa confundido.

-Perdón, de verdad, tengo que irme- repitió Yukina alejándose a paso rápido hacia las escaleras.

-Yuki... Yukina! Espera!- gritó Kisa corriendo hacia la escalera para seguir a su novio, pero a mitad de camino sintió una mano detenerlo.

-Déjalo- volteó a mirar a Miho, su mirada escondida tras el flequillo de su cabello- alguna buena razon debe tener.

-Pe... pero...- Kisa se giró hacia las escaleras por donde Yukina habia desaparecido.

-Tenemos que irnos, Kii-chan- dijo Miho levantando la mirada y mostrando una radiante sonrisa- perderemos la reservación si no nos damos prisa.

-Yukina- susurró Kisa mirando la calle por la que supuso se habia ido su novio. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de dejarse arrastrar por Miho hacia la estación de tren.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Yukina... erm... perdón por dejar tantos mensajes, debes estar ocupado aún, pero no veniste con nosotros ayer y... ya habías dicho que prepararías onigiris para todos y... bueno, solo espero tu llamada- el "beep" que indicaba que el buzón del teléfono de Yukina estaba lleno sonó. Kisa soltó un profundo suspiro, ya habían pasado tres días y Yukina no aparecía. Le había respondido solamente 3 mensajes, y las respuestas no habían sido mas que monosilabos. Estaba confundido, no sabía que pasaba con Yukina, desde la noche de la cena, no le había llamado, ni lo había visitado. El chico sabía que Kisa seguía con tiempo, la fecha límite para los manuscritos y de mas todavía estaba lejos. Usualemnte, Yukina aprovechaba ese tiempo para visitarlo lo mas que podía.

-Kii-chan, tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo- escuchó la voz de Miho desde la cocina, se giró en la cama y abrazó una almohada.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- respondió en voz baja pero audible. Miho asomó la cabeza rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Kisa en ese estado.

-Te sientes bien, Kii-chan, te vez pálido- le dijo la chica acercandose y poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Kisa, este se sacudió y escondió el rostro entre las almohadas.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero descanzar un poco- dijo Kisa haciendose bolita en la cama. Miho se apresuró a cubrirlo con una manta. Estaba preocupada por su amigo, la última vez que lo había visto asi, había sido en su primer año de universidad, cuando Kisa cometió la estupidez, al igual que en ese momento, de comenzar a salir con alguien. No estaba enamorado en verdad, era mas... la idea misma del amor lo que lo había hecho hacer semejante tontería. Cuando la cosa no terminó bien, Kisa se deprimió por semanas, le tomó muchísimo tiempo, fiestas y platicas profundas convencer a Kisa de que todo era para bien. No tenía ni el tiempo ni los animos de hacer lo mismo nuevamente.

No, no había sido buena idea intentar sacar a Yukina de la vida de Kisa a la fuerza, necesitaba un plan mas elaborado, algo que... hiciera que Kisa no lo quisiera de vuelta. Miró tres volumenes del Manga que editaba Kisa. Por supuesto que ella lo leía, era el trabajo de su mejor amigo, y entonces se le vino a la mente. Algo típico en las historias dramáticas.

-Una traición- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Ella había sido la maestra de Kisa en el arte de atraer chicos. Ella podía unir a cualquier pareja, y si podía hacer, tambien podría deshacer. Pero para eso necesitaría usar a Yukina.

Se acercó a Kisa, por la respiración acompasada, sabía que estaba dormido. Con mucho cuidado tomó el celular de su mejor amigo y comenzó a buscar el número de Yukina. Sabía que si le llamaba con el número de Kisa, probablemente no le contestaría la llamada, pero si era un número desconocido seguro contestaría para ver de quien se trataba.

-Espero que esto funcione- murmuró mientras marcaba el número y regresaba a la cocina.

-_Hola?_- escuchó al voz de Yukina del otro lado de la bocina.

-Soy yo, Nakano- dijo seriamente- escúchame bien por que solo lo diré una vez. Tal vez... podría ser... que yo me equivoqué.

-Nakano-san, como conseguiste mi número?

-Eso no es relevante, mira chico, te tengo una propuesta, necesitamos hablar- dijo Miho echándole una mirada a Kisa para asegurarse de que siguiera durmiendo.

-Que quieres?- preguntó Yukina, su tono habia cambiado de repente, se escuchaba frío y algo molesto.

-Vaya, Kisa no bromeaba con que tenías temperamento fuerte- dijo Miho jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Escuchó a Yukina resoplar fuertemente- mira, tal vez me apresuré un poco al decirte esas cosas sobre Shouta. Tal vez todo lo que hace falta, es que te enseñe la verdad.

-La verdad?- preguntó Yukina.

-Si, ya sabes, como era la verdadera vida de Shouta, antes de que llegaras tú- le respondió.

-Yo se como era la vida de Kisa-san...

-Nop, no lo sabes- lo interrumpió Miho- sabes que estuvo con muchos hombres, pero no sabes nada de lo demas. O acaso sabías de mi? De los dos amigos que salieron con nosotros el otro día? Siquiera sabes como era Kisa en la universidad?

-Que propones?- preguntó Yukina despues de meditar lo que le habia dicho Miho.

-Salir, solos tu y yo, sin un Kisa por el que tengas que preocuparte para cuidar en el club- dijo Miho rápidamente- verás como era la vida de Kisa antes, sin que los celos actuen por ti.

-Y que tal si acepto?- Miho sonrió de lado. Yukina había caído.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche en el B-boy del centro, espero sepas en donde es?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Old Kisa's Life

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Old Kisa's Life..!**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en su habitación, le habían mandado un manuscrito, lo había revisado tres veces, lo había devuelto, había terminado un informe para Takano, cocinado algo para cenar, terminado de revisar el manuscrito corregido de uno de los autores de Ritsu, todo para mantener su mente ocupada y no estar pensando en Yukina todo el tiempo. Usualmente no estaría adelantando tanto trabajo por nada, pero la persona que usualmente lo mantenía distraido, Miho, no había aparecido desde medio día, y eran casi las diez de la noche.

-Capaz y esta ebria dormida en alguna banqueta- suspiró mientras sacaba el celular para llamar a su mejor amiga. Esperó mientras sonaba el tono y tuvo que apartar un poco el celular de su oreja cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó.

-_Hola?_

-Mii-chan, en donde estas?

-_B-Boy! Tien... ven... Kii-ch... adivin... qui... contré!_

-Que? Mii-chan, no te entiendo nada- dijo Kisa tapandose el otro oído para poder concentrarse en el ruido del otro lado de la linea.

-_Que vengas! B-Boy! Sorpresa!_- fue todo lo que dijo Miho antes de colgar el teléfono.

Kisa suspiró mirando la pantalla de su celular, era mejor ir y encontrarse con Miho. La muy bruta era capaz de llevar la fiesta hasta su departamento solo para que viera la "sorpresa". Sin mucho ánimo de fiesta se puso lo primero que encontró y salió hacia la estación de tren. Aun era buena hora para ir a un club, si se apresuraba tal vez podría llegar antes de media noche. Apresuró el paso para poder llegar antes de que comenzaran a cobrar la entrada en el B-Boy. Usualmente había una fila tremenda para poder entrar, pero siendo Kisa, tenía sus privilejios.

-Youji, como estas?

-Oh! Kisa, hace mucho que no pasabas por aqui- dijo el guardia de seguridad a la entrada del club. Kisa simplemente se encogió de hombros y paso al lado del hombre cuando este quitó la cadena que cerraba la puerta principal. Se paseó por todo el club antes de mirar un rostro familiar. Tuvo que sacarle la vuelta a varios hombres que lo miraban con sonrisas lujuriosas y de mas, pero fuera de eso todo estaba normal, hasta que...

-Ah? No puede ser- dijo en voz baja al ver lo que había en la pista de baile. Yukina... era Yukina! Bailaba con otros dos tipos, bastante guapos a decir verdad. Con el ceño fruncido dio pasos firmes hacia la pista de baile para apartar a SU Yukina de ese par. Pero que creía que estaba haciendo, yendo a ese lugar él solo? No sabía lo peligrosos que eran los hombres ahi? Estaba por cruzar la última mesa para entrar a la pista de baile cuando algo lo dejo frío.

Yukina se habia inclinado hacia adelante y susurraba algo al oido de uno de los chicos, quien dejo ver una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de dirigirse al otro tipo y decirle un par de cosas al oido. El segundo tipo tomó la mano de Yukina y señaló una puerta al fondo del lugar, el otro se aferró al brazo de Yukina mientras lo dirigían a la puerta color negro. Su novio no ponía nada de resistencia, Kisa no podía creer lo que veía.

Caminó sin darse cuenta de a quien golpeaba sin dejar de mirar a los tres hombres que se dirigían a esa habitación llena de perdición que él habia visitado tantas veces antes de conocer a Yukina. El cuarto oscuro. El peor lugar en el que podía perder de vista a su novio. Uno de los chicos que estaba con Yukina le susurró algo al oido mientras ponía una mano en la perilla de la puerta, Yukina asintió sonriendo, QUE JODIDOS LE PASABA?! Kisa se quedó paralizado mirando la escena. Yukina iría al cuarto oscuro con dos chicos.

Kisa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Yukina nunca le haría eso, estaba seguro de que él... él nunca... No podía seguir ahi. Dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin acercarse al lugar en donde estaba Yukina. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, las estúpidas lágrimas se acumulaban rápidamente. Miho miraba todo desde la distancia con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, todo había salido a la perfección.

-Hola lindo, a donde vas tan rápido?- le preguntó un hombre alto vestido con traje y corbata al momento que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-No me toques!- gritó Kisa quitandose las manos del hombre y acelerando el paso hacia la salida. No lloraría, no ahí, ya en casa podía regañarse a si mismo por tan estúpida reacción, pero ahi...

-Kisa-san? Kisa-san, eres...- sintió a alguien tirar de su brazo y girarlo rápidamente. La sonrisa de Yukina se borró al instante al ver las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Kisa.

-Ya...- Kisa se dio cuenta de como debía lucir ante el chico, se giró rápidamente e intentó escapar, pero Yukina lo tomó mas fuerte por el antebrazo.

-Ki... Kisa-san, que pasa? Por que estas...

_SLAP! _Absolutamente todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Miho incluida, se giraron para ver a la pareja. Miho, que seguía todo desde lejos, se cubrió la boca con una mano, no pensaba que Kisa fuera a hacer eso.

-Suéltame!- gritó Kisa después de haberle dado una tremenda cachetada a Yukina.

Yukina, debido a la sorpresa, soltó el brazo de Kisa y este aprovechó para salir corriendo. Salió del club sintiendo las miradas de todos los chicos a su espalda. Ya no le importaba, solo quería irse a su casa y dormir. Corrió sin detenerse hasta la estación del tren y sacó su tarjeta, pasó rapidamente y corrió un poco mas para alcanzar el último tren, era ya casi media noche.

Subió al tren a paso rápido y se sentó a esperar que saliera. No podía dejar de pensar en Yukina y esos dos chicos. El cuarto oscuro. Él mismo había sido cliente frecuente de ese lugar, pero había dejado todo eso por Yukina, y ahora resultaba que... Yukina...

El sonido que indicaba que las puertas se cerrarían se escuchó, y junto con eso, un fuerte golpe proveniente del vagón continuo. El tren estaba practicamente vacío, solo había un par de jovenes en el mismo vagón que estaba Kisa, en los siguientes ya no había nadie. Asi que fue fácil para Kisa mirar a la persona que se había lanzado hacia adelante y apenas si habia logrado pasar antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Yukina lo buscaba frenéticamente.

Kisa se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia le otro bagón. Su repentino movimiento llamó la atención de Yukina, quien se apresuró a seguirlo. Los últimos dos vagones no tenían nada de gente. Kisa siguió corrinedo, pero para su sorpresa, ya había llegado al final del tren, se apresuro a correr hacia la puerta y empujarla para que Yukina no pudiera entrar.

-Kisa-sa...- jalonearon un poco mas, pero Kisa habia trabado la puerta con sus piernas y metía presion recargado en la pared.

-Ya basta! Dejame! Por favor!- exclamó Kisa soltando mas lágrimas y Yukina dejó de intentar abrir la puerta. Kisa se quedó recargado en la puerta dandole la espalda a Yukina.

-Kisa-san, por favor...

-Hace años...- dijo Kisa entre sollozos, Yukina tuvo que agudizar el oido para poder escucharlo a travez del cristal- hace años... que nadie... nadie me hacia llorar...

-Kisa-san, no comprendo...

-Que no comprendes? Que demonios estabas haciendo en ese lugar? Y con esos tipos! Te cansaste de mi? Acaso fui solo un maldito experimento para ti? Simplemente querias usarme para ver si acaso eras gay o no? Y ahora que ya te diste cuenta, vas y atacas todos los clubes, no?

-Kisa-san, pero de que estas hablando?!- preguntó Yukina mas que sorprendido, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-No te hagas idiota! Se que te dirigías con dos chicos hacia el cuarto oscuro!- gritó Kisa girandose al fin para mirar a Yukina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ya te aburriste de mi? O acaso querías vengarte por todos los chicos con los que dormí en el pasado, eh?

-Nunca me aburriría contigo, nunca te dejaría, jamas te haría daño, Kisa-san, yo te am...

-Cállate! No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Kisa con un grito, justo en ese momento llegaron a la estación de la casa de Kisa y este corrió hacia afuera.

-Kisa-san!- Yukina corrió tras Kisa. Ahora entendía, Kisa había malinterpretado todo, tenía que explicarle antes de que las cosas salieran peor. Corrió tras su novio y llegaron a la zona en la que tenían que pasar sus boletos, pero Kisa no tenía tiempo para sacar su tarjeta de tren, simplemente se impulsó y saltó por sobre los aparatos.

-Oye niño!- exclamó un oficial de policia, creyendo que Kisa era un estudiante de preparatoria mal educado que no pagaba su boleto de tren. Yukina tuvo que pasar como era debido y perdió un poco de tiempo, para cuando salió de la estación, Kisa ya se había perdido de vista. Corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de su novio, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que se encerrara, a pesar de tener la llave, estaba seguro de que Kisa trabaría la puerta y no lo dejaría entrar. Era bueno que sus piernas fueran mas largas que las de Kisa, lo alcanzó cuando apenas comenzaba a subir las escaleras de su eficicio de departamentos.

-Kisa-san! Espera!- Kisa se giro un segundo antes de volver a correr. Yukina saltó los escalones de tres en tres y llegó al departamento de Kisa justo antes de que cerrara la puerta- por favor, Kisa-san, déjame explicarte!

-Largate!

-Kisa-san!

-Que te largues te digo!- Kisa intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Yukina puso su mano y lo detuvo, Kisa se recargó y puso todo su peso contra la puerta para cerrarla, pero era inútil, Yukina era mucho mas fuerte. Kisa se rindió y se alejó de la puerta para entrar a su habitación.

-Kisa-san!- Yukina entró y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, corrió hasta Kisa y lo detuvo antes de que se encerrara en su habitación- Kisa-san, por favor, discúlpame, pero lo has entendido todo mal.

-No me toques!- exclamó Kisa alejandose del chico. Yukina no hizo otro esfuerzo por acercarsele, pero Kisa tampoco intentó huir mas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por casi un minuto, sin moverse. Respiraban agitados por la carrera que habían hecho desde la estación. Cuando al fin logró acompasar la respiración, Kisa miro a Yukina, el chico estaba algo sonrojado, había corrido al máximo para poder alcanzarlo- zapatos.

-Eh?

-Ensucias mi piso, quítatelos- dijo Kisa al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo. Yukina obedeció y lanzó los zapatos hacia la entrada.

-Kisa-san, escucha, se que te pareció que viste algo malo, pero...

-Me pareció? No me pareció. Lo vi!- exclamó Kisa cruzandose de brazos.

-No, no, Kisa-san, te confundes, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, nunca lo haría- dijo Yukina quitandose el abrigo sin dejar de mirar a Kisa, dentro de la casa la temperatura era mas alta, ademas, la carrera lo había cansado.

-No hacías nada malo, si claro, eso es lo que le dices a tu madre cuando encuentra condones en tu billetera a los 15 años!- exclamó Kisa dirigiendose a la nevera por un poco de agua, él tambien se había cansado.

-15 años?- preguntó Yukina, eso no lo sabía. Después sacudió la cabeza para volver al tema principal- Kisa-san, por favor, déjame explicarte, no entiendes lo que viste...

-Yo se lo que vi! Estabas bailando con dos hombres! Dijiste que no te gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares! Por que fuiste ahi sin mi?!- gritó Kisa.

-Kisa-san, tuve buenas razones, lo juro- dijo Yukina alzando los brazos hacia en frente para calmar a Kisa- primero déjame explicarte lo que sucedió con esos dos chicos.

Kisa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. No quería escuchar nada en ese momento, quería hacerse bolita en su cama y dormir y dormir hasta la semana entrante. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Yukina no lo dejó ignorarlo, el chico de verdad estaba muy preocupado. Kisa suspiró y aparto la mirada.

-Tienes 5 minutos- fue todo lo que dijo. Yukina asintió y comenzó a explicar las cosas.

-o-Flash Back-o-

Yukina había llegado al club muy a su pesar y el guardia lo había dejado entrar sin siquiera hacer fila. Su aspecto lo ayudaba mucho algunas veces. Al entrar no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Miho, quien tenía un par de bebidas frente a ella y le había regalado una. También estaban los otros dos amigos de Kisa que habían salido con ellos la primera noche que había conocido a Miho. Comenzó a sentirse mal por haber ido a ese lugar sin Kisa, pero sabía que era para hacerle bien a su novio.

-Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Miho sentada sobre la mesa. Yukina simplemente negó con la cabeza, miraba fijamente su bebida, no podía dejar de pensar en Kisa. Las luces, la música estridente, las personas alcoholizadas, todo eso lo relacionaba con el viejo Kisa, y el quería ir con su nuevo Kisa. Pero se resistió, no podía ir con Kisa ahora, tenía que aprender como era antes.

La noche siguió y Yukina bebió un poco mas, sentía ganas de beber hasta perderse y no pensar mas en Kisa por la noche. No había dejado de pensar en su novio durante dos días enteros, y le dolía cada que recordaba su juvenil rostro tan cansado. Pero sabía que no era bueno beber de mas, y menos cuando iba solo y regresaría a casa por su cuenta también. Se empinó su quinta bebida de la noche, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, pero era tolerable. No había dejado el vaso vacío sobre la mesa cuando Miho le puso otro completamente lleno en la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yukina suspiró y le dio un trago a su nueva bebida.

-Bailas, guapo?- le preguntó un chico, era de la estatura de Kisa, pero era rubio y tenía muchísima mas masa muscular.

-Oh, no graci...

-Vamos! Que esperas, ve a bailar, a que veniste entonces?- le dijo Miho antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Yukina surpiró profundamente antes de sonreirle al chico y asentir con la cabeza. Con mucha pereza se levanto de su lugar y dejo su bebida para seguir al muchacho hacia la pista de baile.

No supo en que momento un segundo chico se acercó a bailar con él, parecía que el par venía junto, ya que se sonreían mutuamente y hablaban entre susurros de vez en cuando. Yukina no les prestó mucha atención y siguió bailando. De pronto, la música cambió y al parecer siguió una cancion que era de las favoritas, por que medio club se dejo ir hacia la pista de baile y en menos de diez segundos se encontraba atrapado entre la multitud. Los dos chicos que bailaban con él se pegaron mas a él para no perderse entre la gente.

A nadie parecía importarle que sus cuerpos rozaran con los de otras personas, solo se concentraban en bailar, en especial sus dos acompañantes, se aferraban a él como su fuera una tabla flotante en medio del océano. Se sintió asfixiado por tanta gente, tenía que salir de ahí, y justo en ese momento, todas las bebidas habían terminado de recorrer su cuerpo y habían llegado al final, listas para salir. Se removió incómodo entre el mar de cuerpos y se acercó al oido del chico de cabello rubio para que pudiera escucharlo por encima de todo el ruido.

-Disculpa, en donde esta el baño?- preguntó Yukina inocentemente, los ojos de los dos chicos con los que bailaba brillaron triunfantes.

-Es por aca, te llevaremos- ambos chicos habían mal interpretado a Yukina. Habían tomado su inocente pregunta como una proposición indecorosa. Ambos chicos se aferraron a Yukina, él inocentemente penso que lo hacían para que no se perdiera de camino al baño. Para su sorpresa, el dichoso baño estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Esta algo oscuro para ser el baño, no creen?- dijo Yukina asomando su cabeza, dentro las paredes eran negras y había solo unas cuantas luces de neón en lugares estratégicos.

-No te hagas tonto, anda, vamos a entrar- dijo uno de los chicos pasando un brazo por su cintura y tirando de él para meterlo a la habitación, pero Yukina se escapó con facilidad.

-No es el baño, cierto?- preguntó Yukina cerrando la puerta de golpe. No había ido a muchos clubes, pero el baño no luciría asi.

-Tu sabes que no- coqueteó el chico mas alto acercandose a Yukina y tomandolo del brazo. Yukina lo quito suavemente, era hora de salir de ahí.

-De verdad, creo que malinterpretaron todo. Sera mejor que me vaya- intentó girarse para alejarse del lugar, pero los dos chicos le cerraron el paso y lo tomaron del bazo y hombro.

-No te vayas, ya estamos aqui.

-Si, te divertiras, anda.

-No, ya me voy, lo lamento- dijo Yukina quitándose el agarre de ambos chicos con un brusco movimiento.

-Oh, vamos!- exclamaron los dos chicos, pero Yukina los ignoro alejandose de ahi rápidamente. Caminó rápido dirigiendose hacia la mesa para decirle a Miho que ya se iba, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, mucho menos sin su Kisa-san. Para su sorpresa, su Kisa-san o alguien muy parecido a él estaba de espaldas cerca de la barra.

-Eh? Kisa-san?- susurró, no estaba seguro de si era él, pero tenía que asegurarse, tal vez estaba aqui buscando a Miho- Kisa-san? Kisa-san eres...

En efecto, era Kisa, pero no estaba ahi divirtiendose en un club. Kisa tenía delgadas lineas húmedas marcadas en las mejillas, estaba llorando y se esforzaba por detenerse. Yukina se preocupó al instante y sintió como su corazón se comprimía en su pecho.

-Ya...

-Ki... Kisa-san, que pasa? Por que estas...

_SLAP!_

-o-End Flash Back-o-

-El resto ya lo sabes- finalizó Yukina. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Kisa, aparentemente le había creído, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-El baño? Solo a ti se te ocurre- dijo Kisa negando con la cabeza y reprimiendo una risa. Su novio era tan ingenuo que en verdad le había pedido a dos chicos gays que lo llevaran al baño en un club gay. Pero no podía reir, ni siquiera sonreir, el tema era serio y Yukina aun no terminaba de dar explicaciones.

-Eso fue lo que paso en verdad, Kisa-san. Por favor, creeme- suplicó Yukina intentando tomar las manos de Kisa, pero este volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho fuertemente. Lo que le había explicado Yukina tenía sentido, pero aun asi...

-Eso no explica por que me ignoraste todos estos días. Y por que fuiste solo a ese lugar- dijo Kisa mirando fijamente a Yukina- y no creo que esos dos tipos también te hayan obligado a entrar al club, estabas muy feliz y contento bailando con ese par. Que? Me vas a decir que todo es un mal entendido y que pensabas que estabas en algun tipo de festival o algo asi?

-Queria saber como había sido tu vida antes!- exclamó Yukina sorprendiendo a Kisa- tal vez si veía como habias vivido por mas de 10 años, entonces comprendería tu forma de ser, tu forma de acomodar tu tiempo, tu forma de ver las cosas. Tal vez asi... seria un estorbo menos para ti.

-Estorbo?- preguntó Kisa sin comprender. A que iba todo eso?

-Has estado muy cansado ultimamente, y ni siquiera es fecha límite para entregar los manuscritos y de mas. Usualmente este tiempo del mes estas mas relajado- dijo Yukina bajando la mirada- se que te he presionado para salir y pasar mas tiempo juntos, y... no queria que te enfermaras por mi culpa o algo asi.

Kisa no creia lo que escuchaba. Yukina creía que en verdad todo su cansancio era culpa suya. Era ridículo! Por mas joven y energetico que fuera su novio, nunca jamas se forzaría a el mismo a igualarlo, no podría, era 9 años mas viejo, era imposible. El mismo Kisa conocía sus límites y procuraba no sobrepasarlos.

-Pero quien te dijo semejante idiotez?!- exclamó Kisa lanzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Kii-chan, estas... a... qui?- Miho se quedó paralizada en la puerta del departamento de Kisa al mirar a Yukina ahi, no había planeado eso.

-Mii-chan...

El silencio en la habitacion era casi total. Se podía escuchar la mente de Kisa maquinando al 100 por ciento intentando comprender lo que pasaba ahi. Yukina miraba a Miho fijamente, no creía que ella fuera cabaz de...

-Aja!- exclamó Kisa señalando a la chica- fuiste tu!

-Yo que?- preguntó Miho mirando en todas direcciones menos a Kisa.

-No te hagas mensa! Se que tu le llenaste la cabeza a Yukina con todas estas tonteras!- dijo Kisa señalandola con un dedo acusador. Miho abrió la boca indignada.

-Yo?

-Si tu! Yukina comenzó a actuar extraño después que los deje solos esa noche de la cena!- dijo Kisa con el ceño fruncido- es verdad? Ella te llevó al B-Boy?

-Erm... si, ella me invito y dijo que...

-Lo sabía! Miho!- gritó Kisa mirando a la chica. Miho solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada con el ceño fruncido- pero por que demonios lo hiciste?!

-Intento ayudarte, si?- se defendió la chica mirando a Kisa. Estaba molesta, como era posible que le reclamara cuando lo había hecho por su bien.

-Ayudarme? Como puedes ayudarme a perder a la persona que amo? Es ridículo!- dijo Kisa, Yukina miraba todo desde una distancia segura, no era bueno meterse en las peleas entre amigos. Y menos si eran amigos tan cercanos como Kisa y Miho.

-Lo hago por que te quiero! No te das cuenta que él es demasiado joven! Te esta cambiando, ya no eres el mismo de antes! Y estas tan inmerso en el aura de Yukina que no te das cuenta que su energía te consume!- exclamo Miho, Kisa no podia creer lo que escuchaba, era lo mas ridículo que había escuchado en su vida.

-Tengo muy en claro que él es mas joven que yo y que jamás podría mantenerle el paso, ya no tengo 20 años. Pero estas exagerando, no he cambiado, mi vida es la misma, si me veo cansado es por el trabajo y nada ma...

-Lo ves! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuanto de tu tiempo y energía absorbe Yukina!- lo interrumpió Miho- lo hice por el bien de tu salud.

-Mi salud nada! No necesito tu ayuda para estar sano, me he cuidado solo desde los 17!

-Solo?! Tu SOLO?! Quien demonios estaba junto a ti cuando nos graduamos? O cuando elegíamos universidad? O cuando estudiabamos hasta las 5 de la mañana para pasar algún examen? Quien demonios te convenció para que tomaras el trabajo en Marukawa?! Fui yo! Yo siempre estuve contigo apoyándote y ahora me cambias por un chiquillo!

-Que?- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Kisa.

-Pero sabes que, olvidalo, si eso es lo que quieres entonces de acuerdo! Quedate con él, olvidate de mi- dijo Miho dando media vuelta y saliendo del departamento.

-Mi... Mii-chan!- gritó Kisa saliendo de su departamento sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos, pero para cunado intento ir a las escaleras, Miho ya había subido a un taxi. Suspiró fuertemente girandose para mirar el rostro preocupado de Yukina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Love

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Love..!

Esa misma noche, Kisa trató de hablar al celular de Miho, pero después de tres llamadas rechazadas desistió. Yukina se había quedado a dormir ahí, no habían dicho palabra alguna, simplemente se habían mirado y Kisa se dirigió hacia su habitación para acostarse, había sido una noche larga. Yukina lo había seguido lentamente y se había quitado su camisa y pantalón para recostarse junto a Kisa. Así, sin decir palabra, ambos se durmieron.

En la mañana, Kisa despertó con una nota a su lado. _"Tuve que irme temprano para poder llegar a clase a tiempo. Te amo, Yukina"_. Sonrió levemente, Yukina lo amaba, no que no lo supiera ya, pero después de tantos días y la situación de esa noche, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Guardó la nota en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cocina. Aún le quedaba tiempo para el fin del ciclo, y con todo lo que había trabajado los últimos días intentando no pensar en Yukina, tenía muchísimo tiempo de sobra.

Después de preparar un enorme sandwish, volvió a su habitación y se dispuso a comer mientras veía la televisión. Comió lentamente, no podía terminar de digerir lo que Miho le había dicho la noche anterior. No la estaba cambiando por Yukina, nunca podría hacerlo. Ambos ocupaban lugares diferentes en su corazón. Sabía que Miho había estado junto a él siempre, sin importar nada. Recordaba todas las veces que se habían ayudado a pasar un examen, o como ella lo había ayudado a aceptar que era gay, tantas cosas. Y Yukina, él era su primer amor, primer y único amor. Lo amaba, y sabía que su novio también lo amaba y apoyaba, algunas veces mucho mas de lo que su vergüenza aguantaba, pero era simplemente perfecto.

-_Volvemos con ustedes, Minonome-san_- escuchó la televisión.

-_Muchas gracias, Aoyisa-san. Después del reportaje del hermoso restaurante Nanakura Shimbashi, vayamos con Saiko-chan que esta en el festival del colegio Hibiya..._

-Una cena- se dijo Kisa a si mismo. Podría llevar a Yukina a cenar, así podrían hablar de todas esas absurdas dudas que Miho le había metido en la cabeza. Suspiró dando un trago a su leche. Tenía que arreglar las cosas entre ambos, no quería que su novio y su mejor amiga estuvieran peleados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kisa-san, este lugar se ve costoso- dijo Yukina cuando uno de los meseros le tendió la carta.

-Son mas apariencias- dijo Kisa quitandole importancia. En realidad era que un amigo de él era el gerente y tenía un muy buen descuento, ademas que le habían dado una mesa en una de las esquinas y estaban algo en privado, asi podrían hablar sin problemas.

-Buenas noches, les ofrezco algo de tomar?- preguntó el mesero, tenía un bigote extremadamente fino, parecía un personaje de caricatura, Yukina no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Un poco de sake estaría bien- dijo Kisa al ver que Yukina no podía disimular su risa muy bien.

-Perfecto- dijo el mesero anotandolo en un papelito.

-De que te ries?

-Viste el bigote de ese hombre? Parece que alguien se lo dibuja- dijo Yukina riendo un poco mas ahora que el mesero no estaba.

-Si, era bastante extraño. Parecía como salido de un filme francés de hace mil años- dijo Kisa jugueteando con sus cubiertos.

-Kisa-san, he querido preguntarte desde que llegaste a mi departamento- dijo Yukina mirando directamente a Kisa- usualmente no salimos en público, quiero decir, no tenemos citas y eso.

-Es por que estoy ocupado, pero he adelantado trabajo y gané descansos- dijo Kisa encogiéndose de hombros, por supuesto que no le diría que sus horas libres eran gracias a él.

-Si, lo se, pero aun así, a que se debe una cena tan... elegante?

-No es elegante- dijo Kisa mirádolo nuevamente- es solo que alguien me debía un favor y decidí cobrarlo ahora.

-Y solo decidiste cobrar el favor, así de la nada?- preguntó Yukina cruzando los brazos escéptico.

-En realidad, quería que hablaramos- dijo Kisa jugueteando con su tenedor y evitando la mirada de Yukina- no se que tantas cosas te habrá metido Miho en la cabeza, y quisiera que...

-Aqui tienen- dijo el mesero poniendo dos vasos pequeños y una botella de sake bastante fino sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kisa mirando como el mesero servía el sake de manera demasiado elegante. Miro a Yukina, quien no podía apartar su mirada del bigote del hombre. Kisa lo pateó suavemente por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de hacerlo. Milagrosamente, Yukina pudo aguantarse la risa hasta que el mesero se alejó. Kisa le golpeó una mano con la carta para callarlo- guarda silencio, te escuchará.

-Es solo que... en verdad creo que lo hace con regla- dijo Yukina antes de volver a reir. Kisa rodó los ojos.

-Ya basta, comportate, actúas como niño- dijo Kisa negando con la cabeza mientras levantaba la carta para ver que pediría, no se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían afectado a su pareja muchísimo.

-Kisa-san- dijo Yukina con la mirada fija en el mantel blanco.

-Hhmm?- fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Kisa no levantó la mirada de su menú.

-Kisa-san- volvió a llamarlo Yukina. Esta vez Kisa lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que Yukina se miraba de lo mas triste. El punto de toda esa cena era que su novio se sintiera mejor y no tuviera dudas al estar con él.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Kisa algo preocupado.

-Bueno, tu querías hablar, y yo... yo... de veras no te molesta estar conmigo?- preguntó Yukina mirando al fin a Kisa a los ojos. Esa pregunta dejó al mayor completamente confundido, no esperaba algo así.

-De que estas hablando? Por que iba a molestarme estar contigo?- dijo Kisa bajando la carta y poniendo toda su atención en Yukina.

-Bueno, es solo... no se si... si estas feliz conmigo- continuó Yukina tomando su servilleta para distraer sus nerviosos dedos- nunca te había visto actuar como lo haces ultimamente, haz cambiado.

-Oh, no me digas que me daras el sermón de "no eres el mismo del que me enamoré"!- dijo Kisa poniéndose nervioso.

-No! No, por supuesto que no- dijo Yukina negando frenéticamente con la cabeza- me refiero a que, cuando Miho llegó, todo fue diferente. Supuse que era normal que se trataran así y que te comportaras diferente por que la conoces de toda la vida, pero...

-Escucha, no se que tantas estupideces te metió Miho en la cabeza- lo interrumpió Kisa- pero créeme, siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. Miho no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero tú... siempre estas sonriente cuando estas cerca de ella...- dijo Yukina mirando a Kisa de reojo.

-No, estoy sonriente por que estoy contigo- aclaró Kisa volviendo a mirar la carta.

-Pero antes nunca sonreías, no así... yo...

-Sonrío cuando ella esta por que se que frente a ella no tengo que pretender, se que ella me entiende, se que no tengo que ocultar lo... lo mucho que te amo, cuando estoy frente a Miho- ante semejante confesión, Yukina no pudo resistirlo mas. Se lanzó hacia adelante tomando la mano de Kisa con una de las suyas y con la otra apoyándose sobre la mesa, justo como lo había hecho aquel día cuando lo conoció, su primer beso en ese café.

-Kisa-sa...- susurró el chico antes de intentar besar al pelinegro, quien soltó tremendo grito y se separó al instante casi lanzando humo por las orejas. Kisa empujó a Yukina hacia atras al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados para ver quien los miraba.

-Que haces?! Baka!- en su histeria, Kisa golpeó la mesa con sus rodillas provocando que el sake se cayera e hiciera un desastre. Yukina se puso de pie rápidamente para que el sake no lo mojara a él tambien, medio restaurante se giró hacia donde estaban ellos. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, Kisa estaba por morir de vergüenza.

-No se preocupen, en un segundo traeré un mantel limpio, por favor tomen asiento- dijo el mesero apresurándose a recoger los vasos y la botella para poder quitar el mantel mojado. Kisa estaba completamente rojo, sentado en su silla y escondía sus manos entre sus piernas. Tenía la mirada gacha para que nadie viera lo avergonzado que estaba. Pero como se le ocurría! En un lugar como ese!

-Kisa-san- lo llamó Yukina, pero Kisa seguía demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo. Dos meseros llegaron y limpiaron su mesa en menos de un minuto, parecía que nada hubiese pasado. Incluso dejaron un plato con pan recien hecho en el centro.

-Estan listos para ordenar?- preguntó el mismo mesero de bigote miniatura.

-Si, por favor- dijo Yukina con voz tan seria que provocó que Kisa levantara la mirada sorprendido- quisiera ensalada txangurro al estilo camerunés, por favor.

-Exelente elección señor- dijo el mesero gabarateando en su libreta- y al joven, que se le ofrece?

Kisa seguía mirando a Yukina, sorprendido, había sonado tan maduro y se miraba tan serio y perfecto que... que... joven? Kisa soltó tremenda carcajada llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. Yukina lo miraba entre sorprendido y confundido y el mesero no se veía mejor. Kisa no podía parar de reír, Yukina había hablado y actuado de esa forma para verse mas maduro y mas a la "altura" de Kisa. Tanto que hasta el mesero le había llamado señor y a él, que era 9 años mayor, lo había llamado joven.

-Erm... Kisa-san?- preguntó Yukina con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo... lo siento, quiero pollo al limón con vino blanco.

-Enseguida- dijo el mesero alejándose de la mesa con su libreta en alto.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Yukina con una ceja alzada.

-No, nada, es solo que, creo que el mesero piensa que eres mayor que yo- dijo Kisa antes de darle un trago a su sake.

-Todo el mundo piensa que eres menor que yo, Kisa-san- dijo Yukina con una risita.

-Si, pero sabes que no es la apariencia lo que cuenta, si no lo de adentro. Si solo miras el exterior puedes sacar malas conclusiones- dijo Kisa mirando directamente a los ojos de Yukina, claramente se refería a como Yukina lo había visto tan cansado y exhausto en el exterior, pero por dentro él anhelaba estar con Yukina y era lo que lo mantenía de pie.

-Te amo, Kisa-san- susurró Yukina tomando disimuladamente la mano de Kisa, quien se puso de un color rojo extremo.

-Y... yo también- murmuró Kisa tan bajito que Yukina apenas lo había escuchado. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no apartar la mano, hecho miradas disimuladas hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba antes de tomar uno de los panes que les habían dado. No se dio cuenta de que había una persona mirando hacia donde estaban.

Miho no los había visto cuando recién llegó al restaurante con sus amigas, pero después de tremendo escándalo que habían armado con el sake, no pudo apartar la mirada de Kisa y Yukina. Se miraban... felices, a pesar de que Kisa había querido que se lo tragase la tierra al principio, estaba claro que le gustaba estar con Yukina. Miho ignoraba la plática de sus amigas, solo podía conentrarse en como su Kii-chan reía y hablaba con ese chico. Eran... lindos. Si, se miraban de lo mas lindos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kisa asi.

Miho volvió su vista hacia su platillo, había perdido por completo el apetito. Tal vez se había precipitado. Había actuado sin estudiar bien la situación. Si, Kisa estaba saliendo con alguien, algo que era sumamente inusual. Ella había creído que le hacía un bien a Kisa el quitarle a Yukina de encima, pero la verdad era que Kisa quería que Yukina estuviera encima de él, literal. Se rió ante su chiste interno y volvió a mirar a la pareja. Kisa había soltado la mano de Yukina cuando llegaron sus platillos. La chica suspiró profundamente sin dejar de ver a los chicos. Tendría que hablar con ellos. Debía arreglar el desastre que ella misma había causado en su relación con Kii-chan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kisa-sa...- murmuró Yukina acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Kisa. Después de una deliciosa cena ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Kisa. Yukina no había aguantado hasta entrar en el departamento y había comenzado a besar a Kisa en cuanto este le quitó el seguro a la puerta. Tardaron cerca de 4 minutos en maniobrar para abrir la puerta y entrar. Los zapatos no fueron problema, ambos los lanzaron lejos incluso antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Apenas si lograron entrar a la habitación y tirarse en la cama.

-Levanta los brazos- dijo Kisa rompiendo el beso por unos segundos, Yukina obedeció y levantó los brazos para que Kisa pudiera sacarle la camiseta interior que llevaba. Ya le había arrancado la camisa y estaba seguro que cerca de tres botones se habían roto. Yukina había sido mas eficiente y le había quitado toda prenda superior de un solo tirón antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Kisa-san- gimió Yukina nuevamente, le encantaban los expertos movimientos de su novio, solo no pensaba en como los había perfeccionado y todo era perfecto. Con movimientos torpes y sin dejar de besarse, Kisa y Yukina al fin pudieron deshacerse de sus pantalones. Yukina tiró de la rodilla de su novio para que enredara su pierna en su cintura. Kisa lo hizo rapidamente moviendo su otra pierna también, abriéndolas y provocando que su entrepierna y la de Yukina se frotaran.

-Ah! Yuki... Ah! En mi cuello...- murmuró Kisa echando la cabeza para atrás, Yukina obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su amado. Se entendían perfectamente, un pequeño movimiento y el otro comprendía lo que tenía que hacer para que su compañero disfrutara. Kisa bajó la cabeza y besó a Yukina nuevamente al tiempo que movía una mano y la llevaba entre medio de sus cuerpos y frotaba suavemente por sobre los boxers de Yukina.

-Ah! Kisa-san!- suspiró Yukina volviendo a atacar los labios de su novio. Kisa se dejó hacer, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Yukina para pegarlo mas contra su cuerpo y siguió moviendo la otra sobre la tela de los boxers de Yukina. Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que...

-Kii-chan!- exclamó Miho abriendo la puerta de golpe y encendiendo las luces.

-Aaahhh!

-Aaaaaahhhhh!- la habitación se llenó de gritos y golpes. Kisa se había sentado rápidamente y se había cubierto todo el cuerpo con su cobija mandando a Yukina hasta el suelo. Miho había comenzado a gritar y dar saltos en su lugar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y Yukina, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Kisa, se cubrió la entrepierna con una almohada.

-Miho! Que demonios...

-Oh mis ojos! Mis bellos y puros ojos!- exclamaba Miho cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Puros mis...

-No, no, no, no, tu no tienes nada puro, Kii-chan- dijo Miho burlonamente mirandolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de mirar bien la escena, Miho no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Kisa estaba sentado sobre la cama envuelto en una cobija tal cual oruga en seda, solo le había quedado la cabeza afuera. Yukina estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama, aún sonrojado y con una almohada cubriendole la entrepierna.

-Miho!

-Ya, ya, lo siento- dijo Miho con un ademán de la mano. Kisa bufó desprendiéndose de la cobija poco a poco. Yukina se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre la cama aún con la almohada cubriendolo.

-Que haces aqui?- preguntó Kisa removiéndose sobre la cama mientras acomodaba la cobija para cubrir a Yukina también. El chico no lo demostraba, pero estaba molesto, bastante molesto a decir verdad, habían interrumpído su primera noche con Kisa desde hacía ya casi una semana.

-Bueno yo... los vi en el restaurante, cenando- dijo Miho evitando mirar los ojos de Kisa.

-Estabas ahí?- preguntó Kisa.

-Sip, fui con unas amigas y bla, bla, bla, eso no es lo importante- dijo quitándole importancia- lo que pasa es que... vi lo divertidos que estaban, lo bien que se veían juntos. Se miraban felices, tú te mirabas feliz.

-Soy feliz, Mii-chan- dijo Kisa mirándola fijamente, Yukina tomó su mano por debajo de la cobija.

-Si, eso lo comprendí al verlos ahí- le dijo Miho mirándolo también- me di cuenta de que fue mi error, no debí haber actuado como lo hice. Decidí venir a disculparme personalmente en cuento salieran del restaurante. Así que vine a tu departamento, pero con que escena me fui a encontrar!

-Tu culpa por que no tocas!- exclamó Kisa un poco molesto, esa era su primera noche con Yukina después de mucho tiempo, su reconciliación, y llega Miho y lo arruina!

-Su culpa también por no cerrar la puerta con seguro- dijo Miho señalando la entrada- se que tenían sus manos ocupadas pero al menos uno de los cerrojos, por seguridad.

-Créeme, ya no lo olvidaré- dijo Kisa sobándose la frente.

-Bueno, en ese caso, quisiera hablar con ambos, ya saben, para disculparme y arreglar las cosas- dijo Mijo sentandose sobre el escritorio de Kisa. Ambos hombres rodaron los ojos.

-Ahora?- pregunto Kisa.

-Bueno, me parece bien, ya que ustedes hablaron y aclararon sus cosas, ahora me toca a mi, no lo creen justo?- respondió Miho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo menos justo- susurró Yukina antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Mii-chan, no creo que sea buen momento...

-Pero de que hablas! Esta noche es perfecta! Es mas, salgamos, yo invito las bebidas!- dijo Miho poniéndose de pie de un salto. Kisa y Yukina gimieron, el segundo se dejó caer sobre la cama. No lograrían deshacerse de la chica esa noche?- vamos, vamos, arriba!

-Mii-chan, escucha- dijo Kisa poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la chica. No le importaba que Miho lo viera en boxers, ya lo había visto menos presentable en varias ocaciones a lo largo de su vida. La chica lo miro fijamente al momento que asentía.

-Hay una tremenda fiesta en el Incentive hoy- dijo Miho sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Kisa suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Mii-chan, te quiero muchísimo, eres la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo Kisa mientras dirigía disimuladamente a Miho hacia la puerta.

-Aaww, tu también eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, Kii-chan- dijo Miho sin darse cuenta que la llevaban hacia la salida.

-Omitiré ese comentario- dijo Kisa rodando los ojos- como dije, te adoro, pero en este momento te necesito al menos un kilometro lejos de mi departamento.

-Y eso por que?- preguntó Miho dejandose llevar.

-No quiero traumatizar tus "bellos" y "puros" oidos también- dijo Kisa abriendo la puerta.

-Traumatizar... por favor, ni que pudieras gritar tan fuer... oh...- dijo Miho entendiendo lo que su mejor amigo quería decir, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Kisa le había entregado sus zapatos y comenzaba a empujarla fuera del departamento.

-Exacto, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras sin problema- dijo Kisa entregándole su bolso.

-Pe... pero... podríamos...

-No, Yukina y yo podemos, tú te vas- dijo Kisa sin dejar de empujarla.

-Pe... pe...

-Mii-chan, tu sabes como es esto, mañana te llamo- dijo Kisa sacándola del departamento al fin.

-Esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemo...- Kisa cerró la puerta y puso todos los cerrojos antes de girarse para entrar rápidamente hacia su habitación, en donde Yukina seguía sentado en la cama con una almohada sobre su regazo.

-Aparta esa almohada de mi camino en este instante- dijo Kisa con sonrisa pícara. Yukina sonrió de oreja a oreja lanzando la almohada a un lado para atrapar a Kisa, que se había lanzado hacia él para atacar sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
